The Turtles meet Gamera
by VG-Classics-Fan
Summary: The turtles find themselves in life-death situation until someone shows up to save them... (Ending based on a pic I saw at deviantart)
"Mikey!"

Three turtles yelled as their youngest brother fell over the edge of the top rails of an old lighthouse, that was built above a cliff by the sea. Using his ninja reflexes, he used his hook shot to cling back to the edge of the rails.

Now hanging upside down he looked below. Although it was dark, the lighthouse lantern cast enough light for him to see a bit of the never-ending ocean waves, hitting constantly on some sharp rocks.

He gulped.

"Its coming back!" Raph yelled as what appeared to be a giant bird swiped at them trying to slash them with its talons.

They ducked allowing it to miss but it manoeuvred itself back, now targeting a yelling Mikey!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Raph shot its eye with his sai. An agonising roar filled the dark skies before it decided to retreat.

"Good thing I brought an extra pair. Where did it go?!" Raph looked around.

"Can't tell! The fog's too thick!" Don replied as he squinted at the dark horizon.

"Lets get Mikey!"

Leo ordered them and all three rushed to the top rails to pull up the rope, bringing Mikey to safety. They then went down one floor to take cover in case the beast decided to return. The room downstairs was windowless, dark, dusty, and filled with scattered objects. Nothing seemed significant to them except for a telescope on a stand that was placed pointed at a small hole in the wall.

"Dudes, lets leave this place." Mikey suggested.

"We can't, Mikey! If it comes back we'll be easy targets in the open field!"

"But Leo, we're green turtles! We'll blend with the grass!"

"We'll be just as venerable!" Don objected "It possesses a snake-like infrared heat-sensing system!"

"English!" Raph demanded

"It means it can see see our body heat!" Don rolled his eyes.

"Donnie, what else have you found out about that mutant?"

Leo asked his genius brother, who took out a tablet and opened up a file showing some text and pictures of a demon-looking leathery bird with sharp teeth.

"From what I've gathered before we escaped the Kraang's hideout, it appears to be a pterodactyl/bat hybrid with strong carnivorous instincts! An untested weapon they intended to use for war purposes. They named it 'Gyaos'."

"So they decided to use us as lab rats!? Wait till I get my hands on them!" the raging one punched his palm."

"Car-nee-vor! You mean like, eating people?!" Mikey's blue eyes widened with fear.

"That has to be one of the most evil mutants we ever faced!" Leo commented with disgust.

A loud screech was heard again. The beast came back! The foursome tried to see it through the telescope. Now partly illuminated by the weakening lantern they saw it flapping into a steady position and appeared to stare at where they stood.

"OH NO!"

"What now Donnie?" Leo asked.

"It also has X-Ray Vision!" Don's voice shivered as he found extra data on his tablet.

"It can see us?!"

"Guys! Its shooting something from it mouth!"

Mikey's outburst soon followed by a sudden laser penetrating the wall near the floor forcing the turtles to back off. The laser's fracture moved upward then downward forming a semi circle. when it reached the floor on the opposite side the wall fell into the sea below, exposing the turtles to the kaiju.

"You didn't mention it can shoot laser!" Raph protested.

"The Kraang didn't add it in its profile!" Don defended.

 **"** **AAH!"**

The gang froze with fear as Gyaos opened its fanged beak once more, unleashing another projectile, this time aiming for a lower target. It started slicing the trembling tower diagonally, aiming to throw them off the cliff's right side into the sea.

"Dudes! We'll fall!" Mikey yelled as he hugged Leo.

Seconds past like years as the laser moved from one end to the other… The bird enjoyed watching their faces as it deliberately slowed down the cutting process, to savour every moment before the big splash, then later claim his prized dinner…

Then a massive fireball hit Gyaos throwing it out of balance before completing its goal. Enraged, the bird-beast roared as it looked around for the culprit and regained its altitude.

The turtles looked at where the fireball emerged from…

"What the?!"

Their eyes widened, when they saw a massive shadowy creature roaring as it flew straight at the bird colliding with it, pushing it away from the lighthouse.

"Donnie, what's that?!" Mikey asked.

"Wish I had Night Vision!" He answered.

The Creature fought with Gyaos in the fog. Even though they couldn't make out what they looked like, the turtles managed to catch glimpses of the battle, thanks to the now blinking lighthouse lantern.

"Go get'em!"

The ever cheerful Mikey exclaimed as the mysterious beast bit, slashed, and bombarded its opponent with its fireballs.

Gyaos used its flight skills as it tried to hit the creature with its laser weapon. But the second creature showed extreme agility as it manoeuvred its body away from the shots. Occasionally taking minor hits to its back, but simultaneously bombarded its adversary, who took almost every hit, causing massive body damages.

Realising that it was losing, Gyaos flew off vertically into the skies above. The creature roared demanding it to come back and fight before it flew after it.

"Did I hear a jet engine?" Don raised an eye ridge.

"No time for that! Quick lets move before-WHOA!"

Just then the roar of Gyaos was heard and the turtles saw its shadowy figure falling far off into the massive sea with a large splash.

They waited for it to emerge but it never happened.

"Awesome! No more Flat-Head!" Mikey jumped with joy.

"Flat-Head?" Raph raised his eye ridge

"Didn't you see its head's shape? It was flat!" Mikey replied

"Thats just cheesy!" Raph teased

"Lets see you come up with a better name!" Mikey challenged.

"Guys! We still have a bigger problem!" Leo pointed at the sky as the shadow of the second creature dove down to the spot where Gyaos fell, and flew in several circles around it. When it made sure it wont come back, it positioned itself upward as if preparing to fly up, but instead submerged half its body into the sea, then roared victoriously at the skies, its echo stretched far away into the vast space.

The atmosphere suddenly became quite. For a few moments non of the turtles spoke as they gazed upon the shadowy kaiju.

"Guys, is it just me or do you feel something strange about that roar?" Don asked

"It feels so… familiar." Raph nodded

"Am I the only one who's filled with… pride?!" Leo was confused.

"I want to roar too!" Mikey got exited.

The beast then turned its head. Its eyes, now illuminated in green, were fixed on four teenagers.

"It spotted us!"

Don freaked out as the giant creature stomped towards them.

"Leo, What do we do?!" Mikey yelled

"We'll fight it if we must!" Leo took out his katanas and glared at the approaching beast.

"Thats what I want to hear!" Raph took out his sais challengingly.

Mikey and Don hesitated at first but then followed suit.

As the beast got closer its thunderous stomps got louder, shaking the still intact construction they were in.

Then a loud snap was heard, and four faces paled

Not able to hold up its structure anymore the tower broke off and toppled over its right side! Out of impulse, the heroes jumped forward, right into the sea rocks below leaving a trail of terrified screams.

They came in contact, but not with rough ground.

"Donny, do soft bouncy rocks exist!?"

Mikey, asked his usually stupid questions with a hint of seriousness, as he and the others felt the bumpy surface they landed on, now clamping on them from all sides, leaving just enough room for them to sit.

"It caught us!" Leo realised that they were now in the creature's hands.

"I'll show him!" Raph attempted to stab it, but Leo grabbed his wrist.

"Not now! We don't know what it'll do!"

"Fine! But if that thing tries to eat us I'll give it a taste of my sais!" Raph gritted his teeth.

They felt the beast move around a few steps then felt a familiar pressure and heard the jet engine sound again.

"Its taking flight!" Don realised as the beast's palms vibrated.

"But to where?" Leo asked

"Hope its not saving us for dinner!" Mikey feared.

After some time they felt rays of light coming through the gaps between its fingers.

"It's starting to go down."

Don noted as he sensed the familiar pressure usually felt in a descending flying vehicle. Then a sudden vibration told them that they finally landed. Moments later, it tilted its hand slowly on one side making it level with the ground.

"Its about to open its hands! Prepare for whats coming!" Leo ordered and the four stood up in fighting stances.

But as soon as it removed the top hand nothing in the world could've prepared them for what came turtles were so overwhelmed it caused Mikey to sit down as he and his brothers stared in disbelief. They were vulnerable now, but the beast did nothing except cooing and producing soft non-threatening growls at them.

With the fog now gone and the rays of morning light shining on them, the ninjas were now able to clearly see the beast's reptilian face; Large green eyes, long sharp teeth, and two massive tusks from its lower jaws.

Nothing was said or done until Mikey spoke loudly what was on their minds as they eyed its plastron and part of its carapace.

"Duuuuudes! Thats a **BIG TURTLE!** "


End file.
